One Night
by ika.zordick
Summary: Dunia membosankan itu lebih baik dibandingkan harus berhadapan dengan zombie demi mempertahankan hidupmu. Pengalaman satu malam bocah SMA yang terlalu keren hahahaha. "Happy Birthday Kim Kibum"


**ZOMBIE**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin and other**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Sci fi, Suspense**

 **Summary : Dunia membosankan itu lebih baik dibandingkan harus berhadapan dengan zombie demi mempertahankan hidupmu**

 **Warning : Typos, ini tidak ada berhubungan dengan film resident evil sama sekali**

Ika. Zordick

Karya pertama setelah kembali dari hiatus :v

.

.

Happy birthday dear~

KIM KIBUM

Piiip…

Piiip

Piiip..

"Itu akan merusak kerja otakmu, Cho!" suara tinggi dari manusia yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata rata itu terdengar. Kyuhyun—seseorang yang dikatai kerja otaknya akan rusak tidak terlalu menggubrisnya. Ia masih tenang, fokusnya masih ke layar kecil berbentuk kotak yang sedari tadi ia tekan tekan—membuat si tinggi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Ryeowook—seseorang yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan mereka dan memiliki tubuh mungil—terkikik geli. Ia selalu suka melihat dua orang sahabatnya yang selalu berkelahi seperti kucing dan tikus. Terlihat lucu, pikirnya.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja Chwang"—Ini Shindong yang berbicara, seorang remaja bertubuh gempal yang masih asyik dengan keripiknya. "Hanya dua hal yang dapat membuat Cho Kyuhyun memberikan perhatian. Yang pertama adalah game dan yang kedua—"

Kyuhyun berubah focus ke arah pintu kelasnya. Bola mata coklatnya terlihat semakin cerah ketika melihat seorang remaja lain yang terlihat asyik dengan buku komik di tangannya. Berjalan begitu saja—melewatinya. Maksudnya kelasnya.

"Kim Kibum" Krystal—seorang wanita cantik berwajah jutek—menyelutuk. "Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang hebat, seorang gamers dan otaku. WOW" dia sedang mengejek sebenarnya.

"Kau hanya syok karena kau di tolak olehnya kan" Ryeowook membalas mulut tajam Krystal dengan gayanya sendiri. Krystal terdiam. Itu kenyataan dan berita buruknya berita itu sudah tersebar ke seluruh sekolah. Krystal Jung sang primadona sekolah di tolak oleh Kim Kibum, si penggila komik yang menyatakan dirinya mencintai seorang wanita bernama "Anna".

Krystal bertanya, apakah wanita itu lebih dari dirinya?

Dan Kibum menjawab dengan santai, matanya mencerminkan keyakinan ketika menjawab "Ya". Krystal tersenyum meskipun itu membuatnya terluka, setidaknya ia memiliki teman untuk patah hati bersama—dia Kyuhyun. Krystal menerimanya, mencoba mengadukannya pada Kyuhyun bahwa mereka berdua patah hati.

Namun—

Semua senyuman perih yang ia berikan terasa sia sia. Karena "Anna" yang dimaksudkan seorang Kim Kibum itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah—

"Oleh Anna, salah satu tokoh wanita di anime K Project" Ryeowook masih melanjutkan olokannya atas diri Krystal. Membuat Krystal merasa di lecehkan lebih dalam lagi.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN KIM RYEOWOOK!" pekik Krystal membahana. "Sudahlah Cho! Hentikan menyukai pria seperti dia! Dia itu gila, jangan jangan suatu hari nanti dia berpikir untuk menghidupkan zombie atau apalah itu"

Krystal pernah sekali melihat anime dan di dalam anime itu dijelaskan betapa buruknya dampak yang dihasilkan oleh seorang otaku. Kibum salah satunya. Ketika seseorang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai gadis dua dimensi maka gejala otakunya sudah terlihat—itulah menurut Krystal.

Kyuhyun kembali focus pada benda kotaknya ketika Kibum sudah tidak terlihat lagi di ambang pintu. Shindong tertawa ketika Krystal memajukan bibirnya sebagai bentuk protesnya ketika di cueki oleh si maniak game itu, sementara Ryeowook hanya menggeleng maklum. Sahabat mereka yang satu itu memang seperti itu.

Ika. Zordick

Ini hari yang sangat sial menurut Kyuhyun. Dia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bus dan hujan sudah menyambutnya. Dia terhenti di pintu bus—enggan melangkah turun. Ia bukan takut masuk angin, dia lebih takut jika gadgetnya yang menyimpan ratusan game online dan offline harus terguyur air dan berakhir begitu saja.

Tap—

Kyuhyun berkedip ketika menyadari sebuah payung terjulur dari belakang tubuhnya. Dia melihat ke belakang—demi menemukan seseorang yang mungkin sedang ingin berbagi payung dengannya. Kyuhyun terkesiap. Wajah dingin itu bahkan terlihat jutaan kali lebih tampan dari terakhir kali ia pandangi dari jauh.

Kim kibum berada di sana, di belakangnya dan sengaja melindunginya dari buliran air yang membasahi bumi. "Melangkahlah lebih dulu!" Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Kibum itu memiliki suara yang berat namun ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa suara itu bisa membuat jantungnya merespon dengan sangat tidak baik. Seolah mendengar backsound melawan boss di game RPG di level yang sulit.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dan Kibum benar benar mengikutinya sambil memayunginya. Memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh—Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi datarnya, mencoba terlihat biasa biasa saja agar Kibum tidak menyadari gelagat anehnya. "No game no life?" Kyuhyun mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka ketika melihat komik yang di pegang Kibum. Judulnya membuatnya tertarik.

"Kau suka manga?"

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan gelengan, membuat Kibum sedikit kecewa sebenarnya. Ia kira ia akan menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuk berbagi. "Aku suka game". Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. "Meskipun sedikit orang yang mengerti mengapa aku begitu menyukainya"

Kibum menghentikan langkah kakinya, membuat Kyuhyun berhenti juga. "Aku mengerti" membuat dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. "Mungkin karena aku membaca komik tentang itu. Kau tertarik mengajariku bermain game?"

Mengangguk—

Mereka bohong ketika mengatakan Kim Kibum adalah seorang yang dingin. Dia hangat dan begitu bersahabat.

Kibum menutup payungnya ketika mereka memasuki gedung sekolah—bertepatan dengan bel masuk. Kibum memulai membuka komiknya, memberi satu focus perhatiannya untuk buku yang tidak terlalu tebal itu. Dan Kyuhyun—

Dia kembali menjadi seorang yang melihat punggung Kim Kibum yang telah kembali ke dunianya. Mungkin inilah yang dikatakan oleh orang orang. Kim Kibum yang dingin dan seolah hidup sendiri. "MINGGIR!" suara nyaring itu membuat Kyuhyun mendongak. Ia menemukan Krystal dengan tangan bersimbah darah menuruni anak tangga.

Reflek Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum, membuatnya menyingkir dari jalan Krystal. "MENYINGKIR DARI SINI CHO! PERGI! PERGI!" teriaknya seperti orang kesetanan.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

BRUUK—

Dan wanita cantik itu jatuh. "KRYSTAL!" Kyuhyun tidak terlalu menyukai Krystal tapi ia juga tak membencinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membiarkan wanita itu tak sadarkan diri begitu saja di lantai yang dingin.

"Krystal!" Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh itu. Suara nafasnya terdengar memburu tapi lama kelamaan melemah dan—

Menghilang.

Kibum bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Baru saja, seseorang yang ia ingat menyatakan cinta padanya meninggal di pangkuan si gamer. "Ambulance!" Kibum segera meronggoh sakunya. Mencari ponselnya, namun sialnya ia lupa bahwa ponselnya itu selalu ia tinggalkan di kelas.

Bergerak.

"Tidak lucu sekali candaanmu!" kelopak mata itu membuka dan Kyuhyun ingin sekali menghardik Krystal atas leluconnya yang membuat adrenalinnya berpacu.

SREET—

Tangan Krystal mengulur. Menarik kerah baju seragam Kyuhyun dan KREEK—

Untung saja Kibum menarik tubuh Kyuhyun cepat. Menghindarkannya dari cengkraman Krystal yang kini membuat blazer seragam Kyuhyun terkoyak. "A—apa?"

"Ayo lari!" pekik Kibum menarik Kyuhyun

Kibum yakin, bahkan sangat yakin wanita itu memiliki ciri ciri seperti—

.

.

.

"Zombie"

%ika. Zordick%

Tidak yakin.

Kyuhyun meremas bagian depan blazer seragam Kibum. Mencoba meluapkan rasa panik dan takutnya. Ia sedari tadi menjerit seperti orang kesetanan. Menangis meraung. Hari ini, ia merasakan dunia ini bagaikan neraka.

Dan tangan besar Kibum yang membekap mulutnya sungguh menyelamatkannya dari kematian. Bukan hanya dirinya melainkan beberapa orang yang masih memiliki nyawa dan kesadaran di ruangan ini—ruangan kelas Kibum—tepat disebelah ruangan kelasnya.

Perlahan, cengkraman itu mengendur. Disaat itu pulalah Kibum yakin, keadaan Kyuhyun baik baik saja. Ia melepas bekapannya dan menatap bola mata coklat itu dalam. Memberikan kekuatan bahwa mereka akan baik baik saja. Kibum bukan tipe manusia yang terlalu peduli akan sesama. Hanya saja ia menyadari bahwa spesiesnya di sekolah ini nyaris punah.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap sekelilingnya. Dia mengenal beberapa orang. Di sana ada Changmin yang sedang duduk bersandar di kaki tumpukan kursi yang disusun menutupi pintu. Di sudut ruangan ada Ryeowook yang menangis dan Shindong yang berusaha meredam suaranya.

"Berhentilah menangis! Kau akan menarik mereka kemari dan membunuh kita semua"—itu seorang siswa yang memiliki bercak darah di seragamnya. Dia seorang pembuat masalah, seseorang yang merupakan senior di sekolah mereka itu.

"Kita akan mati"—itu Goo Hara, seorang siswi kelas dua belas cantik yang menjadi penyiar tetap radio sekolah. Dia satu satunya wanita di ruangan itu, seseorang yang terlihat sangat rapuh. Dia bahkan tak mampu menangis lagi, wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat pucat.

"Apa rencanamu Yong Junhyung?" Ini Yunho—seseorang yang berdiri di dekat jendela, melihat betapa mengerikannya zombie zombie yang mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka. Dia pimpinan divisi kedisiplinan sekolah sekaligus pimpinan klub kendo.

Junhyung—si siswa bermasalah merapat ke jendela. Melihat kumpulan mayat mayat hidup yang bergerombolan di halaman sekolah mereka. "Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Kibum berdiri. Bola mata hitamnya terlihat menuntut penjelasan.

"Ti—tidak tahu" Ryeowook berbicara—masih dalam isakkan tangisnya yang terdengar putus asa. "Salah seorang teman sekelasku menggigit temanku yang lain dan mereka menjadi seperti itu. Kami menyelamatkan diri, hanya kelas ini yang kosong."

"Kurasa itu menjelaskan segalanya" Kibum mengelus dagunya.

"Seperti film Apocalypse. Ini sangat mengerikan" Shindong berkomentar.

Kibum mengangguk, ia mengerti duduk permasalahan mereka sekarang. Zombie dadakan ya. Apakah ini termasuk akibat virus ebola yang sedang hangat di perbincangkan dunia? Tapi itu hanya berita palsu. Zombie itu nyaris mustahil bahkan di dalam komik sekalipun.

Melepaskan dekapannya pada Kyuhyun, Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu meja yang tersusun menghalangi jalan masuk sekaligus keluar di kelasnya. Ia meronggoh laci yang ia ketahui merupakan laci mejanya. Mengeluarkan benda pipih dari sana. Ia mengaktifkannya, melihat ke layar itu datar dan mulai mengutak atiknya.

"Tidak ada berita satupun mengenai kejadian ini"

Changmin mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap pada Kibum. "Aku sudah menghubungi kantor polisi sekitar dan orang lain. Nihil, sepertinya tidak hanya satu sekolah yang terjangkit tapi satu pulau ini"

Pulau kecil yang cukup jauh dari daratan lain. Kibum menghela nafas, jika seperti itu mereka masih punya kesempatan hidup. Meski sedikit. Mereka hanya perlu keluar dari pulau ini, memberikan informasi pada ibukota dan dunia. Zombie menyerang dan orang orang pintar serta hebat dari spesies homo sapiens itu akan menyelesaikan sisanya—layaknya mereka menyelesaikan penyakit menular pada umumnya.

"Kita akan mati!"—Ryeowook seorang yang pesimis dan Kyuhyun sangat tahu itu. Sahabatnya itu sudah memucat sambil menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Changmin yang selalu percaya diri pun terlihat terpuruk seolah kehabisan semangat. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan, ada Shindong yang sama saja dengan yang lainnya. Tiga orang senior mereka juga memiliki ekspresi yang sama. Mereka tidak punya jalan lain selain menunggu terjangkiti seperti teman teman mereka yang lain.

"Tcih! Jika harus mati, aku lebih memilih mati sebagai seorang manusia" Junhyung berdecih dan Kibum menghela nafas meremehkan.

"Aku akan bertahan hidup" reputasi Kibum yang memiliki sifat aneh itu kini terlihat. Dia memang gila dan dialah yang terlihat membara semangatnya. Seolah ia baru saja memasuki dunia yang menyenangkan.

Yunho bersedekap. Menatap dingin pada siswa terjenius dikalangan murid kelas satu itu. "Anggap saja seperti game survival. Kita akan selamat"

"Kau kira ini cerita fantasy? Ini kenyataan! Dan kita—" Hara protes. Dia benci dengan anak kelas satu yang meremehkan keadaan hidup mati mereka kini.

"Akan menjadi spesies baru seperti mantan teman teman kalian di luar sana?"

Perkataan Kibum itu membuat semuanya terdiam. Ryeowook menatap lirih Kibum dihadapannya. Kyuhyun menatap punggung lebar itu, terasa sangat tenang tanpa ada ketakutan sedikit pun. "Kenapa kau tidak takut? Apakah di komik dijelaskan cara untuk menghadapi ini semua?"

"Menghadapi apa?" Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan lain. "Di komik hanya dijelaskan bahwa jika tidak ada yang tenang diantara gerombolan ini, kita semua akan berakhir. Kita harus keluar dari sini, hidup hidup!"

%ika. Zordick%

Ketua kedisiplinan berparas tampan itu menggenggam erat kaki kursi yang telah ia potong sebelumnya. "Kau berani memegang ini?" Kibum mengulur kapak darurat yang tengah di pegangnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menengadah, ketika semua teman teman seperjuangan hidupnya memegang benda perlindugan diri apa adanya, kenapa ia harus di berikan kapak?

Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin protes. Tubuh kurusnya dengan kekuatan minim tidak akan dapat membelah apapun dengan kapak itu. Nyaris tidak berguna, belum lagi keberaniannya. Dia akan merepotkan semuanya yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menggunakannya" Kibum masih setia mengulur kapak itu. Menatap dalam iris kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun seolah ia mengerti perasaan yang dimiliki Kyuhyun. "Tetaplah berada di dekatku, Kyuhyun!" dan Kyuhyun merasa tak ada yang perlu ia takuti. Ia menerima kapak itu sebaik menerima rasa aman yang diberikan Kibum padanya.

"Kalian siap?" Yunho sudah siap membuka pintu kelas itu. Ia berdiri paling depan, ia merasa ia bertanggung jawab. Ia yang paling mahir mengayunkan besi atau apapun sejenisnya serta nyalinya yang cukup besar. Junhyung berada di belakangnya bersama dengan wanita satu satunya di gerombolan itu. Changmin, Shindong dan Ryeowook membentuk pertahanan terwaspada mereka sementara Kibum mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun di depannya. Ia adalah mahluk bernyali lain selain Yunho. Ialah yang berjaga di belakang, meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada serangan dari belakang.

Menelan ludah, kemudian Junhyung mengangguk. Mereka lebih dari siap. Mereka tidak boleh diam di tempat. Jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat sedari tadi dan diluar sudah gelap. Mereka juga perlu makan dan minum. Mereka harus mencari kebutuhan hidup mereka dan keluar dari koloni zombie di sekolah ini.

"Kecilkan suara kalian!"

"Kau seperti sangat mengenal dengan baik mereka Kim Kibum" mendengar instruksi Kibum, siapa yang tidak curiga bahwa ia terlibat sebagai dalang dari kegilaan ini semua.

"Komik" jawaban itu membuat mereka merasa Kibum memang tidak punya harapan lebih untuk hidup. Dia otaku. Otaku itu gila.

Sreet—

Nyyiiit—

Suara decitan pintu terasa sangat mengerikan ditelinga. Detak jarum jam meramaikan suasana malam di sekolah mereka. Kyuhyun takut hantu, tapi ketakutannya hilang karena mahluk berbahaya yang lebih nyata yang kini menunggu untuk menggigit dirinya.

Beruntung. Seluruh sumber cahaya di koridor itu berfungsi.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kiri dengan waspada. Jika boleh, Ryeowook ingin menutup matanya agar ketakutan itu hilang dari pikirannya. Melangkah setenang mungkin, meski nafas bahkan terdengar tak teratur. Mereka hanyalah kumpulan anak SMA dan mengapa harus terjebak dalam bahaya semengerikan ini?

Shindong berdoa dalam hatinya. Hakikat dalam diri mereka adalah manusia. Mereka harus bertahan, karena mereka salah satu mahluk hidup—itu artinya mereka harus mempertanggungjawabkan hidup mereka pada Tuhan. Ini cobaan Tuhan.

Sementara Kibum, ia anak pintar. Dia salah satu spesies yang harus mempertahankan ras. Dia tak ingin punah. Dan ia harus membawa yang lainnya hidup bersama dengannya. Lalu bagaimana yang lainnya? Mereka hanya takut mati.

"Tolong—" suara itu.

Kibum cepat menarik Kyuhyun. Menutup mata Kyuhyun dan Goo Hara berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa. Itu ketua Osis dan dia sedang di lahap oleh mahluk mahluk itu. Kibum menatap jam tangannya. "Satu dua tiga … " mulai menghitung.

Mahluk mahluk itu melepaskan sang ketua osis, menatap buas pada mereka yang masih hidup. "ARGHHH!" teriakan memilukan sang ketua osis terdengar. Sesuatu seperti mengamuk dalam dirinya, seakan meledak kemudian tatapan matanya berubah seperti mata predator. Menjadi salah satu yang harusnya ia takuti. Zombie.

"LARI!" teriak Junhyung memukul salah satu mahluk menjijikkan yang akan menerkam mereka.

%ika. Zordick%

Ini neraka. Itulah yang bisa disimpulkan oleh Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya, dan penyakit paru parunya sungguh tak bersahabat. Datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. "Kau baik baik saja" dan suara berat Kibum terdengar ketika penglihatan Kyuhyun membuyar. Changmin cepat menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun sebelum jatuh.

"Dia punya masalah dengan pernapasan" Changmin memberikan penjelasan. "Naiklah Kyuhyun!"membungkukkan tubuhnya bermaksud memberikan tumpangan. Kyuhyun menggeleng, tidak menerima bantuan yang memang selalu diberikan oleh Changmin ketika kondisinya tidak memungkinkan seperti saat ini.

Dia melihat kebelakang. Meski samar, Kyuhyun melihat para mahluk menyeramkan itu mengejar mereka. Dia ketakutan, tapi dia masih manusia. Dia takkan bisa menyusahkan orang lain apalagi sahabatnya karena ketidakmampuannya dalam bertahan hidup. "CEPATLAH NAIK CHO!" Teriak Changmin saat zombie zombie itu mulai mendekat.

"Pergilah duluan!"

"Lalu membiarkanmu menjadi bagian dari mereka yang akan membunuh kami" Suara Junhyung yang keras menyentakkan Kyuhyun. Ia baru saja menyadari kalau seniornya itu tidak semengerikan yang kelihatan.

"Berhentilah bermanja! Kita akan selamat!" Hara bahkan ingin menangis ketika berteriak di tengah ketakutannya.

SREET—

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya terangkat. Sepasang tangan membantu mengangkatnya ke punggung Changmin. "Ki—kibum" dia terbata ketika melafalkan nama itu.

"Kalian pergilah!" suara berat itu terdengar. Yunho menatap punggung adik kelas mereka yang dengan berani menantang para zombie itu.

"Yunho jagalah Hara! Aku akan membantumu bocah!" Junhyung melepaskan tangan satu satunya wanita di antara mereka yang sedang menggenggam tangannya. Mengulurkannya pada Yunho. "Kalian juga pergilah!" suara seraknya memerintah Ryeowook dan Shindong.

"Kibum, Junhyung. Teruslah hidup!" teriak Yunho ketika kakinya menapak menjauh dari keduanya.

"Tidak! JUNHYUNG!" Hara berteriak, mencoba untuk kembali. Yunho menahannya, menarik kuat wanita itu tak peduli itu akan menyakitinya.

Junhyung tak ingin berbalik. Ia menatap buas para zombie yang siap membunuhnya. "Kau cukup bernyali juga bocah" Junhyung setidaknya harus berterimakasih pada Kibum yang menyadarkannya tentang pengorbanan.

"Setidaknya ada yang tidak menginginkanmu mati dan dia menangis seperti orang gila. Jadi tutup mulutmu dan bertarunglah demi kelangsungan spesies manusia, sunbaenim"

Junhyung merubah fokusnya. Melakukan kuda kudanya dengan selongsong besi di tangannya. Ia harus menghentikan pergerakan seluruh zombie itu jika ia ingin orang orang yang ia cintai tidak terancam nyawanya.

Kibum tersenyum samar. "Tch! Setidaknya tidak akan ada yang sedih jika aku mati. Oleh karenanya aku akan melindungimu sebisaku" gumamnya. Ia iri pada seorang troublemaker yang memiliki seseorang yang mencintainya.

Ia hanya tidak tahu. Jikalau Kyuhyun terisak di tengah usahanya menarik nafas—melafalkan nama Tuhan agar melindungi seorang Kim Kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

Tidak ingat pastinya, Kyuhyun rasa ia telah di bawa lari oleh Changmin sejauh mungkin. Sejauh yang Kyuhyun yakin ia tak bisa mendengar suara Kibum dan Junhyung lagi. Seolah seperti neraka dan yang ia lihat hanya kegelapan. Berusaha sadar, meraup nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia butuh oksigen meski tidak yakin paru parunya menampung gas itu seperti seharusnya.

Seandainya—

Jika boleh memilih mati. Ia tak ingin Kibum dan Junhyung mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin—

"AAARGGGHH" suara jeritan memilukan terdengar.

"SHINDONG!" Changmin ikut berteriak. Kyuhyun sontak membuka matanya, dan pemandangan yang tak ia inginkan tertangkap oleh bola mata kecoklatan indahnya.

Teman gendut yang selalu peduli padanya kini di tangkap oleh beberapa zombie. Telapak tangannya di gigit. "Tidak!" Ryeowook jatuh terduduk. Tapi ia mengambil beberapa batu kerikil yang ia dapat di jalanan dekat sungat, melempar ke arah zombie zombie itu, menjadikan dia sasaran empuk mereka.

"MENJAUHLAH DARI SHINDONG!" dia takut, tapi ia lebih takut jika ia harus kehilangan salah satu sahabatnya. Ia tak mampu membayangkannya. Hidup sendiri di tengah neraka zombie ini.

Yunho berlari, memukul zombie yang mendekati Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mendorong Changmin, "Selamatkan Shindong, Chwang!" meski terbata dan lirih, Changmin menangkap maksud perkataan Kyuhyun.

Ia mengambil tempat sampah yang terletak di dekatnya berlari, memukulkannya secara bertubi pada zombie yang menggigit Shindong. Sementara Kyuhyun ia hanya berdiri diam, memegang kapak yang diberikan Kibum sebelumnya dengan tangan gemetar. Satu satunya benda yang ia genggam meski dirinya sekarat meraup udara.

Ryeowook, Shindong dan Changmin membutuhkannya. Teman teman yang selalu menutupi kelemahannya, yang selalu ada untuknya dan selalu mengerti dia disbanding siapapun di dunia ini. "Hentikan!" Kyuhyun melangkah dan laju langkahnya semakin cepat.

Ia mengayunkan kapaknya, memotong telak tangan zombie yang menyudutkan Ryeowook dan Yunho. "Kyu—" Ryeowook terpaku. Ia bisa mendengar deru nafas Kyuhyun, ia bahkan yakin Kyuhyun tak seharusnya bisa berdiri lagi.

Tapi—

Temannya itu mengayunkan kapak di tangannya lagi. Memenggal kepala zombie berpakaian jas rapi itu. Ia berbalik, menatap ke arah zombie zombie lain yang merupakan seorang wanita dan anak anak yang sedang mengerubungi Changmin dan Shindong.

CRAAKK—

Seolah tubuh tubuh itu seperti kayu tak bernyawa. "Pergi!" Kyuhyun berbicara. Mengayunkan kapaknya membabi buta pada para zombie. Menatap tajam pada zombie wanita yang telah menggigit Shindong. Kembali di layangkannya kapak itu, hingga zombie itu terpelanting di aspal. Matanya menggelap. Ia tak bisa melihat meskipun samar lagi.

Dia harus membunuh zombie itu. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan ada yang mati lagi. Ada yang mengorbankan dirinya lagi. Seperti Kibum dan Junhyung. Dia mengayunkan kapaknya, membacok kepala zombie itu, meskipun kepala itu sudah hancur.

"Kyuhyun! Hentikan!" Ryeowook menangis. Kyuhyun mereka tidak seperti ini. Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang harusnya mereka lindungi.

Derap langkah mendekat dalam pendengaran Kyuhyun. Itu pasti zombie lain. Ia bangkit dengan sisa tenaganya. Siap membacok zombie manapun yang hendak menyakiti temannya. Kibum, padahal dia belum sempat mengucapkan kata cintanya.

"Ryeowook. Dimana mereka? DIMANA?" suara Kyuhyun serak. "Jangan sakiti teman temanku! Kembalikan Kibum!" masih dengan mengayunkan kapaknya secara membabi buta.

GREB—

"Cukup"—Kyuhyun rasa ia berhalusinasi. Ia mendengar suara Kibum di telinganya. Sebuah dekapan hangat menyambutnya. Sebuah benda dimasukkan kemulutnya dan Kyuhyun dapat merasakan udara segar mengalir ke dalam tenggorokannya kemudian memenuhi paru parunya.

"JUNHYUNG!" suara Hara yang melengking membuat Kyuhyun berharap. Benarkah Kibum masih hidup. Benarkah dia hidup?

Penglihatannya kembali. Kyuhyun menatap nanar sekelilingnya. "Kibum?" Kyuhyun melepas inhealer dari mulutnya. Kibum merenggangkan pelukannya, membiarkan Kyuhyun menatapnya. "Itu kau?" ia tak mengerti, ia selalu melankolis jika dihadapkan dengan Kim Kibum.

KLONTAANG—

Kapak yang ia genggam erat itu jatuh. Dengan jemarinya yang dipenuhi oleh darah zombie, Kyuhyun meraba wajah Kibum. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu bener Kibum, bukan halusinasinya. "Kita akan selamat, bantuan akan datang ketika matahari terbit" Junhyung berbicara.

"Kita hanya perlu ke tempat yang luas atau tinggi agar mereka bisa mendaratkan helicopter pada kita"

"Teman – teman, maaf aku tidak bisa ikut kalian" suara ringisan itu membuat semua beralih pada Shindong. "Aku sudah di gigit"

"Tidak! Kau akan ikut!"

Kibum melepaskan ranselnya, mengeluarkan sebotol besar alcohol dari sana. "Kami mengambil obat obatan ini dari UKS sekolah kita sebelum kemari" seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang belum sempat diutarakan oleh Yunho. Kibum mengikat tangan Shindong dengan dasi miliknya. Ia mengeluarkan belati dari tasnya.

Di siramnya belati itu dengan alcohol juga tangan Shindong. "Maafkan aku tapi kau akan berterimakasih setelah ini" ucapnya dingin.

"HEI!"

CRASHH

"ARGHHH!" Teriak Shindong yang langsung di bungkam oleh Yunho. Mereka tak ingin zombie di sekitar sana mendekat dan menyerang mereka. Kibum dengan cepat membungkus luka itu dengan kain kasa. "Berikan blazermu!" teriaknya pada Changmin.

Changmin segera menyerahkannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin marah pada seseorang yang mengamputasi tangan temannya. Kibum kembali menyuntikkan obat lain ke daerah luka Shindong. "Pendarahannya sudah berhenti!"

"Bisakah kalian menopangnya? Aku akan jalan di depan" Kibum ingin segera membawa mereka semua pergi dari sini.

Kibum bisa mendengar suara helicopter mendekat dan matahari hampir terlihat sepenuhnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya, menghidupkan senter dari sana dan membuatnya menjadi sinar kerlap kerlip.

"Suara heli akan memanggil mereka. Kalian naiklah duluan!" ujar Kibum.

"Kami akan menurunkan tangganya" ucap seseorang dari atas helicopter.

"Lemparkan satu senjata kalian!" dan tanpa aba aba apapun, orang orang itu menuruti Kibum. Ia menangkap senapan laras panjang yang di terimanya. "Naiklah terlebih dahulu Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun sadar ia tak akan bisa melakukan apapun. Ia menurutinya, membantu Hara menaiki helicopter dan menatapi Kibum dibawah sana yang sedang menembaki kumpulan mayat mayat hidup yang mendekati mereka. "Naiklah Shindong!" teriak Yunho mendorongnya dari bawah.

"Tidak! Aku tak bisa!"

"Kau naiklah terlebih dahulu, sunbaenim" ucap Kibum. "Kau bisa bergantung kan?" kali ini ia berbicara pada Shindong. Yunho naik dan Shindong menggantung dengan tangan kanannya yang tak terpontong di tangga helicopter. Kibum masih berusaha menembaki mahluk mahluk lapar itu dengan bantuan seseorang dari atas helicopter yang mengenakan seragam resmi.

"KIBUM! NAIKLAH!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Kibum tersenyum. Ia meraih anak tangga ke dua, menaikkan kaki Shindong di anak tangga kayu dekat tangannya. Monster monster itu mencoba menyambar kakinya. Kibum menempelkan mulut senapan ke kepala zombie yang meraih kakinya dan—

DOORR

Kepala zombie itu berlobang dan tangannya terlepas dari kaki Kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

"Siapa sebenarnya kau?" Yunho menatap tajam pada Kibum yang kini duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Kibum menengadah, sebenarnya ia ingin tidur.

"Aku Kim Kibum"

"Dari mana kau belajar semua itu? Meminta bantuan dari orang yang tepat, operasi dan membunuh para zombie mengerikan itu"

"Selama itu berhasil kenapa kau berpikir begitu banyak?" Kibum sejujurnya risih jika harus menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak terlalu penting itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum. Sejujurnya ia juga penasaran. "Komik" jawabnya singkat. Dan semua terdiam.

"Hei anak anak! Perkenalkan namaku Choi Siwon dan pilot ini Kim Heechul" seseorang yang menembaki para zombie dari atas helicopter menyeletuk. "Dan tujuan kita berikutnya adalah Jepang. Kita harus lolos dari sini, tidak ada yang selamat selain kita di korea ini sekarang"

"Apa?"

END

Jangan bunuh saya please!

Hohohoho ka tahu ka keterlaluan, update molor hamper setahun, dan bukannya update UNNAME malah nyelesaiin FF one shoot.

Maklum maklum… ini memang rutin karena Kibum ultah.

Jadi~ akhir kata..

Kibum, I love you. Keputusanmu akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Selamat tambah tua.


End file.
